1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display technology, especially to a gamma curve compensating method, a gamma curve compensating circuit and an impulse-type driving display system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, a typical method for eliminating or depressing motion blur phenomenon of liquid crystal displays (LCDs) is an impulse-type driving method, so call black insertion technology. However, in the impulse-type driving method, the black insertion technology can make the luminance of display screens of the LCDs decay, and cause an apparent flicker problem. In addition, a response time of the liquid crystal molecule of the LCD is not linear when a grey-scale applied thereto is increased from 0 to other level. If an original grey-scale applied thereto has a lower level, it needs to take more time for changing the original grey-scale to a destination grey-scale. Thus a ghost phenomenon is difficult to be eliminated.
In order to improve the above-described problems such as the luminance decay, flicker, or ghost phenomenon, a dynamic gray insertion technology is developed. The principle of the dynamic gray insertion technology is that a gray-scale to be inserted is determined according to different pictures.
However, in the process of inserting gray-scales, different gamma curves are achieved following insertion of different gray-scales. Thus, the situation of uneven brightness in a same picture, or even same color displaying different colors in different zones, is produced.
What is needed, therefore, is a gamma curve compensating method which is capable to overcome the above described problem.